fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Riki
Riki '(リキ Riki) is a Kitsune and Mage that was previously sealed in a spell book that belonged to Abraham Froth and was given to Adonis Cesaire as a birthday present. Riki was unsealed from the spell book two months after his twin sister, Maka. Appearance Much like his twin sister, Riki has a yellow coat of fur and red eyes along with the black mark on his forehead. The only difference in their appearances is Riki has more black fur on him than Maka. His neck is black and so are his twin tails. The main trait that defines the differences with Maka and himself are the two black tiger stripes on his face and the fact that he is a bit bigger. Similar to Maka, he is able to become bigger and stronger using his Kitsune Form. Riki gains an appearance similar to that of a sabertoothed cat. His fangs grow,he grows twice his size and his magic power doubles. Personality Riki acts very much like his sister except for the fact that they like different foods. Riki is very protective of Adonis and is willing to sacrifice his life for him at anytime against Adonis' wishes. Riki is also proves himself to be very useful in battle. Using his Fire and Transformation Magic to his advantage. Riki is a bit more serious than Maka. He often holds grudges against Adonis' enemies or people he remembers has done wrong. RIki is also very smart and has an AI higher than most Kitsunes. Riki is also shown to be protective of his sister and comes to her side if needed. Although Riki is perceived as a fearless companion, he also has a sensitive side like most felines. He likes to be stroked along his mane and also likes having his paws massaged. He also knows Adonis better than he knows himself. For example, he knows when something is wrong or if Adonis is troubled. In cases like these, Riki often sits himself on Adonis' chest or head as a symbol of comfort. Riki has also taken a liking to Earth's delicacies. His favorite foods consist of various meats and vegetables. It is also quite evident he has a sweet tooth. Sometimes, he would sneak into Maka's snacks and swipe a few macaroons from her, which would more often than not bring on her wrath. History Magic & Abilities 'Fire Magic '(火の魔法 ''Hi no Mahō): ''Riki and Maka are very skilled users of Fire Magic. They are only able to access Fire Magic in their Kitsune Forms. Neither are more skilled than the other seeing as they are the same age. The twins know this but still compete at times. *'Fire Spin: 'Riki traps his opponent in a cyclone of fire. *'Flame Charge: 'Riki embeds himself in flames and charges at his enemy. *'Fire Fang: 'Riki charges Fire Magic in his mouth and attacks his opponent with a strong bite. *'Kitsune Flare: 'A move exclusive to Kitsunes. The caster fires a powerful shot of fire that can incinerate anything and anyone. *'Flaming Twin Tails: Riki brings his fire magic to his twin tails and attacks his enemy with a fierce tail slash/slap. *'Riki Bomb:' Riki's signature move. Riki gathers fire into his mouth and charges it until it becomes a large circle. He then unleashes it with a roar. Healing Magic '(治癒の魔法, ''Chiyu no Mahō): Both Riki and Maka are skilled in the art of Healing Magic, which has been shown to be extremely useful. Their healing power doubles when they preform it together. * '''Healing Howl: The user must sing the incantation perfectly in order for the healing spell to work. When preformed correctly, the person they are healing is free of any life threatening injuries that are either internal or external. 'Transformation '(変身魔法 ''Henshin Mahō): ''Riki is able to transform into his battle form, also known as his Kitsune Form, via Transformation Magic just like Maka. * '''Kitsune Form: '''Riki embeds himself in a ball of flames and transforms into a large sabertoothed cat. In this form, his magic and power double. '''Flight: '''By using his Kitsune Form, Riki is able to fly. Category:Male Category:Magic Creatures Category:Kitsune